Supernova
by The Reaver of Souls
Summary: Instead of Toya, Makoto threw himself in front of the Ice Queen's attack. Both Atsuma and Toya survived Yokohama City along with their other friend, a young man named Amber who is immune to Atsuma's arm. ToyaMakoto, AtsumaOC.
1. Yokohama's Finest

**Summary-**What if events happened differently? What if there was another member to the trio? Amber is a young man with an extraordinary ability and the Queen of Ice wishes him dead. Toya, Atsuma and Amber race against time to stop the evil Ice Queen and to also find a way to save their friend Makoto from the Eternal Slumber he was put into thanks to Amber.

* * *

**Supernova**

**Chapter One**

**Yokohama's Finest **

**Yokohama City**

**Enchant University**

The soft sound of Atsuma's snoring drifted across the lecture hall but it seemed the professor was either ignoring it or he couldn't tell that one of his students had fallen asleep again. Behind the snoring boy his two friends mentally pleaded with the Gods to wake Atsuma up before Professor Kou asked him a question.

Toya leant forward and whispered to Atsuma to wake up already. A gentle snigger drew his attention to his left where Makoto sat. He was probably pleased about all this. He and Atsuma, although they were good friends, were verbally sparring most of the time. Makoto always wanted to get one up on the silver haired fist fighter.

The one person of this strange group left was the strangest one of all. Amber was sitting directly to Atsuma's left and he was trying to wake his friend up. Amber had become part of their group when he was first found wandering around outside Yokohama with no memory of his life or even his name.

It was Atsuma who had christened him Amber when they first met. The young man had amber coloured hair and eyes to match. He was small in stature and looked fragile at best but his appearance was a cleaver deception. Amber had a sharp tongue and he is fiercely loyal to his friends.

"Atsuma please wake up." Amber pleaded softly.

"No more hamburgers..." the silver haired boy murmured in his sleep.

"20 tablets say he's being chased by giant hamburgers again." Makoto giggled. Toya shook his head.

"He better wake up soon." Toya sighed.

"Toya just let that poor moron sleep." Makoto waved his hand.

"Not even Atsuma deserves the wrath of Professor Kou." Toya replied with a small smile.

"Hmmm." Makoto nodded but he was too busy watching that smile light up Toya's beautiful face.

"Do you think he'll get detention again?" Amber questioned.

"Here comes Kou." Makoto muttered.

"Atsuma!" the purple clothed man yelled as he banged his cane on the desk. Mismatched eyes sprang open and stared at the scowling teacher.

"Oh boy..." Atsuma said sheepishly.

"So you've fallen asleep again during my lecture." Kou accused coldly.

"I'm really sorry Professor Kou." Atsuma apologized.

"Do you find my lessons boring?" the man asked with an icy glint in his eyes.

"N-No it's not that!" Atsuma stammered. "I just...had a rough night last night."

"Single brain cell alert." Makoto muttered.

"Today I shall see your battle techniques." Kou went back to the podium. "Show me what you have learned Atsuma."

"Yes sir!" the vibrant teenager leapt put of his chair.

"If the Gods are listening please let Atsuma make an ass of himself." Makoto begged.

"Don't you think you should forgive Atsuma already?" Amber turned around to face the blond boy. "He only ate your cookies."

"Those were for Toya and he had no right to eat every one of them!" Makoto snapped.

"You know how he gets. His stomach has its own dimension." Toya grinned.

"Still..." Makoto crossed his arms.

"Toya come down here and explain basic combat to Atsuma." Kou yelled.

"My lucky day!" Makoto smiled. "I get to see the finest specimen of man alive beat the snot out of Atsuma."

"Atsuma can hold his own." Amber retorted stiffly.

"You would stand up for him." The blond Enchanter scoffed. "Of course you only do it to get into his pants."

"Shut up!" Amber hissed as his face flushed red.

"Atsuma is clueless when it comes to romance." Makoto pointed out. "At least I'm actually doing something to win over Toya."

"Shut up already." Amber pleaded.

"Whatever you want honey." The watched as the lesson progressed.

Atsuma was thankful to be out of that stuffy classroom. Stretching his arms over his head he sucked in fresh air from the corridor then made his way towards the cafeteria. Students were coming and going along the main central tower of the school and lunch hour was always a gathering time for the student body.

Atsuma scowled when he entered the cafeteria only to see members of the A-3 sitting at a table near Toya. The A-3 had made it their mission in life to make Atsuma's time here a living hell. The blamed him for his influence over Toya, the best student in the University.

Atsuma was part of the freak crowd of the school. His red and green mismatched eyes along with his strange hair colour and magic destroying arm made him a school outcast. Toya was the most popular boy in the school. He excelled in all his classes and he was already one of the best Enchanters in the city.

His skill with a spear was unmatched thus far and there were whispers that great things were expected of him. Atsuma wished that people would just leave his best friend alone. Then there was Makoto. The gorgeous blond could probably have any girl he wanted in the school. Too bad he was blatantly gay and a cross dresser at that.

He was wearing his favourite outfit today along with the usual eye shadow, mascara, aquamarine nail polish and pink lipstick. His glossy blond hair was curled slightly at the ends and the shampoo he used gave it that extra shine. Of course he's only had eyes for Toya since the day that met.

Atsuma wasn't sure how Toya felt but it was obvious that Makoto really cared about the dark haired guy. Atsuma smiled brightly when he caught sight of Amber and the boy smiled back. To put it simply Amber was a complete enigma.

He had been found last year just outside Yokohama City by the dock workers. He had been naked and wandering around in a daze. When he had been brought to the University he couldn't remember his own name or his life. All he could remember was waking up outside the city.

It had been an accident when Atsuma met the strange boy. Members of the faculty were escorting him across the school and Atsuma had been running to catch a late lunch. What made this boy exceptional to the school was when Atsuma touched his arm and his Enchantment abilities weren't destroyed.

After running into him for the first time the strange boy quickly wanted to be Atsuma's friend and the adults had to agree. Atsuma had given him the name Amber and he has been using it ever since as a means of identification. Amber was sitting along with Atsuma and Makoto at their usual table. Atsuma quickly ordered his lunch then went to join them. When the silver haired boy caught sight of the lunch Makoto had made for Toya he suddenly felt even hungrier.

"If you even think about eating any of this I will personally hang you from the ceiling by your testicles." Makoto warned.

"Ok, ok." Atsuma held up his gloved hands.

"You can share my lunch if you want." Amber held out his meal.

"You're too good to me Amber." Atsuma smiled brightly as he ate the food.

"You can be such a pig." Makoto sighed. He glanced over his shoulder to see Professor Kou making his way across the cafeteria. "Don't even think about skipping classes today."

"Why would I do that?" Atsuma asked innocently.

"Because it's the festival today." Amber drawled. "You've only been begging me to go with you for the last two weeks."

"Oh is that today?" Atsuma asked through a mouthful of burger.

"Don't even think about it." Makoto warned. "I'm not going to be dragged into another of your crazy ideas. Remember the last one? I had detention with that upper class man. That pervert has wandering hands."

"You broke his wrist." Toya pointed out.

"So are we going? We'll only be cutting class this once." Atsuma asked.

"Atsuma you cut classes twice a week." Toya sighed.

"I'd like to see this festival." Amber spoke up. Atsuma flung his arm around Amber's small shoulders.

"See now this is a true friend." A bright grin adorned his face.

"I'm not listening to you this time." Makoto crossed his arms. "What about you Toya?"

"Well..." he looked thoughtful for a moment and then Atsuma used his ultimate weapon. The kicked puppy dog look. "I'll go just this once."

"Fine then I'll go to." Makoto growled. "I'm not leaving him with you."

"Awesome but I've gotta take Cota his lunch first." Atsuma grabbed the leftovers from the table.

"So what should we do about the festival?" Amber questioned.

"We'll meet up at the South Gate. I've got a plan." Atsuma got up and ran out of the cafeteria and into the sweet smelling garden.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?" Makoto moaned painfully.

"Well Atsuma does get into trouble often enough but we always have a good time right?" Toya pointed out.

"Then let's go." Amber grinned and made his way to the South Gate.

"That boy's got it bad." Makoto put his chin in his hands.

"Come on." Toya laughed as he and Makoto left the cafeteria.

By the time Atsuma had met up with his three friends he was already going over his plan. Basically he would fight his way through until he got out into the Trade District of the city where the festival was being held. Toya knew that this was a bad idea but he said nothing and instead helped to find a way past the members of the A-3.

They were in the main hall in the south wing of the building when a few of the A-3 students cornered them. Before the fight even began it was over thanks to Amber. The honey haired boy moved fast and knocked out the three students before they could even summon their Golems.

"That was awesome Amber. You never cease to amaze me with your fighting skills." Atsuma smiled brightly.

"Well it's thanks to you guys I even know how to fight." Amber blushed.

"Let's go before a teacher turns up." Toya ran towards the large stone door.

"We're gonna have so much fun." Atsuma laughed brightly as he ran out of the building and into the district.


	2. Final Festival

**Chapter Two**

**Final Festival**

**Yokohama City**

**Trade District**

Yokohama City was known as the crown jewel of the modern world. Built after the Golem War one thousand years ago the city stands as a testament to the end of that terrible conflict. The city was also home to the Enchanters. These were people skilled in the art of Golem summoning, battle and the low level magic left over after the Golem War.

True magic had been lost to humanity along with most of the knowledge of the ancients but the people were content as they were. Today was the festival that celebrated the end of the Golem War and the building of the city. Yokohama had never looked more beautiful. Exiting from the University the four students stopped to admire the festival from the steps of their school.

Balloons floated up from the main square. Pizza selling stands were set up along the stone path leading towards the school. Golems wearing striped uniforms and possessing a pizza for a head offered free slices to kids. Girls dressed in brightly coloured dresses and wearing striped hands offered many flavour juice drinks to the people around them.

In the main square just below the monorail there were tents and various other stands set up. One was a juice tasting contest, another a pizza eating contest, another set up for Golem fighting and one last tent set up for ticket collecting and distribution.

Atsuma had already bought a slice of fresh pizza and he was pulling Amber by the hand towards the main square. Makoto had grabbed Toya before Atsuma could take him away and they were following the other two into the main square. Even though Atsuma had twisted Toya to do his bidding yet again Makoto was determined to have a good time today with the guy of his dreams.

He scowled when he saw some of the juice selling girls making eyes at Toya. Good thing he manicured his nails this morning. They were perfect for scratching out the eyes of those damn harpies. Smiling at his dark haired companion Makoto made his way into the main square and he spotted Atsuma at the Golem tent.

For Amber this was a unique experience. He had never seen so much activity in the city before. The faculty of the school preferred to keep him within the school grounds but they let him out on special occasions. He was suddenly glad to have skipped class for once.

He was enchanted by the bright colours of the outfits and the antics of the Golems entertaining the masses. Atsuma had bought him a juice drink and some food and now the silver haired fighter was begging a tall broad shouldered guy to let him compete in the Golem battles. Toya and Makoto joined up with Amber just as the guy threatened Atsuma with bodily violence if he didn't leave.

"I knew he'd do this." Toya crossed his arms.

"Let him get beaten black and blue." Makoto pouted.

"Atsuma," Amber called to his friend. "I think you can get a Golem from here."

"Oh where! Tell me!" the teen bounced over to Amber. He pointed towards the ticket booth.

"You've gotta collect four tickets and you get a free Golem." Amber said.

"Awesome!" Atsuma went over to the booth to ask about the tickets. "Ok guys let's go ticket hunting."

"What for?" Makoto questioned.

"If I find four tickets I get a Golem. I can fight in the Golem battles." Atsuma was practically jumping around with glee.

"So where should we start looking?" Amber asked.

"Ahhh...I smell a ticket." Atsuma ran over to the juice stand.

"How can he tell?" Makoto rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me but are you giving away tickets for the Golem battle?" Atsuma asked.

"Why yes sir. To receive it all you have to do is tell me what region this apple juice came from." The juice girl handed him a glass of juice.

"Sweet." Atsuma downed the drink in one go. "It's apple juice!"

"We know that you numskull. Where is it from?" Makoto groaned.

"I don't know that!" Atsuma cried. Amber had to bite his tongue to stifle his laughter.

"May I have a glass?" Toya said with a charming smile.

"Certainly sir." The girl blushed and handed him a glass.

Makoto scowled at the girl who began to flirt with Toya. After drinking the glass carefully he closed his eyes and furrowed his brow in thought. After a few moments he gave a detailed explanation as to where the apple juice came from. Once they got the ticket Atsuma took off looking for the next one.

He stopped at a pizza stand and the Golem said that if he could eat 50 slices he would get a ticket. Makoto, as an Enchanter, has seen many strange things in his life but watching Atsuma eat 50 slices if less than a minute had to be a world beater. Amber looked sick and Toya was speechless.

"I blinked and I missed the whole thing." Makoto was staring at a smug looking Atsuma.

"My stomach has a dimension all on its own." The silver haired boy replied happily.

"So where to next?" Atsuma turned and glanced at one of the clown Golems. "How about over there."

"How the hell does he do that?" Amber murmured to Toya.

"The Gods only know." The dark haired water user replied. "Let's go get him."

"So I only have to answer four questions correctly?" Atsuma looked at Toya. "Wanna help me out here?"

Toya shook his head before stepping forward to answer the questions. As Atsuma and Makoto watched Toya answer the questions with ease Amber suddenly felt a chill overcome him. Turning around towards the fountain he saw a cloaked figure standing in the crowd.

The person stuck out like a sore thumb but no one was paying him any attention. Amber felt his blood run cold and he placed a hand over his heart. There was something very wrong with that guy. Amber wanted to run but he was transfixed. He couldn't look away. _Unleash the Light. The Awakening has begun. _The voice rang in his head, almost as if the man had shouted it into his ear.

"Amber, are you ok?" Atsuma cried when his friend yelled out in pain. Wild eyes took in Atsuma before turning back towards the fountain.

"Did you see that guy?" he asked shakily.

"What guy?" Makoto went to Amber's side.

"I...I thought I saw someone...it's nothing." Amber shook his head.

"This is your first time taking part in a festival. Maybe you feel nervous." Toya suggested gently.

"Yeah...that could be it. I'm sorry." Amber blushed.

"It's ok. Come on, we have one more ticket to find." Atsuma ran off across the square.

"Where does he get all that energy?" Amber laughed. The uneasiness had left and he quickly forgot about the dark figure.

"Man, I can't anymore!" Atsuma whined when he came back to the group. "There's one girl but she won't give me the spare she has."

"Should I talk to her for you?" Toya asked when he saw the look Atsuma was giving him.

"Oh could you Toya?" Atsuma asked.

"I'll be watching her." Makoto hissed when Toya walked over to the girl.

"You should just ask him out you know." Atsuma grinned. Makoto snorted before turning back to watch Toya charm the girl.

"I'm biding my time." The blond lowered his eyes.

"Here he comes." Amber glanced towards Toya.

"Here's your ticket." Toya handed a beaming Atsuma the ticket.

"Now I can get my Golem." He ran off towards the ticket tent.

By the time Atsuma received his Golem, which was a small white tiger, he was ready to go and fight in the Golem battles. Toya suggested that he, Makoto and Amber get seats in the front stalls. Before going inside Amber turned and made his way back to the juice tent. He wanted to get some more refreshments before the games. Paying for his juice and sweets he made his way back towards the tent but then a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"What the hell?" he cried. He turned his head and stared up into blazing blue eyes.

"You are the one. We have found you at last Omega." The man hissed in a raspy voice.

"Let go of me!" Amber cried.

"You must come back with us." The man began to pull him away.

"Let go!" Amber lashed out and hit the guy in the stomach. The force of the blow made the man release his wrist. "Get away from me!"

"Omega!" the man yelled but Amber had already entered the tent. He ran towards Toya and Makoto sitting in their seats already.

"Amber honey, are you ok?" Makoto asked worriedly.

"This guy grabbed me and tried to pull me away." Amber choked out.

"What?" Toya's eyes went wide with shock while Makoto's hands flew to his glossy mouth.

"I punched him and ran in here." Amber explained.

"Did you see what this man looked like?" Toya demanded. He wouldn't stand for this. He wanted to know who attacked his friend.

"I only saw these bright blue eyes. He was wearing a cloak." Amber shivered. "He called me Omega."

Before his friends could inquire any further something happened in the battle arena. Atsuma had beaten one of the opponents with his Golem but was now facing off against a girl using twin guns and wearing bright clothing. Toya was about to yell for Atsuma when the world began to shake around them.

People started screaming and the sound of things shattering and breaking could be heard. Atsuma yelled at the girl to get out of the tent while Amber, Toya and Makoto ran out after him. Upon leaving the tent the friends stopped and stared at the devastation before them.

"What happened here?" Amber whispered in shock.

The town square looked like it had been hit by an earthquake. There had been earthquakes recently in the area but nothing this serious. The sky above was blood red, pieces of the buildings lay scattered on the ground and fires broke out across the bridge above them. People were running in all directions and the sound of someone screaming made Atsuma look towards the area where the Yokohama Golem Forces were stationed. The Golems were attacking the townspeople.

"We've got to help them." Amber gripped his two short blades. He kept his weapons attached to his lower back thanks to a thick leather belt.

"Let's help who we can then head back to the school." Toya instructed as he brought up his black spear.

"You got it Toya-baby." Makoto was holding his Fantastic Sax.

"This is crazy!" Atsuma cried but he attached his Bone Knuckler to his right hand.

The foursome ran towards the sound of the pleas for help. They found a police officer stranded under a piece of rubble with a Golem ready to open fire with its dual guns. Atsuma attacked first and drove his fist into the side of the machine shaped Golem.

Amber unsheathed his twin blades and sliced through one of the arms of the Golem. Toya and Makoto were distracted by the arrival of two pizza Golems. Even the entertainment had gone insane. Toya quickly took out the pizzas just as Atsuma finished off the guard Golem.

"I heard something!" Amber called when he heard a child's scream. "Come on!"

They ran towards the cracked fountain and spotted a small boy being attacked by a clown Golem. Amber took the clown out while Toya attacked an incoming pizza. Atsuma glanced towards the school but stopped when he felt something cool on his face.

Drawing up his left hand he watched as small snowflakes touched his arm and gloved hand. After disposing of the Golems the small boy collapsed and Makoto tried to revive him using his curative abilities.

"What's going on here?" the blond cried. "I can't heal him."

"It's the snow." Atsuma whispered. "When has it ever snowed here?"

"Never..." Toya murmured. "We need to get back to the school. Someone there must know what's going on."

"Let's go then." Atsuma led the way back up the steps towards the school. No one noticed the black cloaked figure watching them enter the University.

"It is time Omega."


	3. Frozen Remorse

**Chapter Three**

**Frozen Remorse **

**Yokohama City**

**Enchant University **

The inner halls of the school were as cold and lifeless as a tomb. The freezing cold air was enough to make Atsuma want to turn around and go back outside. He fought back his fear and surveyed the area around him. People lay along the marble floor, snow gently covering their prone bodies. The whole place was deathly silent. How could this have happened in such a short time?

Did the earthquake really do that much damage?Atsuma motioned for the others to follow him along the corridor, under the steps and through into the main garden of the school. The garden was a mess. Flowers were flattened, stones lay broken around the place and glass littered the ground. Pillars had cracked in half and blocked off some of the doors into the building.

"There has to be someone still here." Atsuma cried.

"Listen..." Amber held up his hand. "I hear barking."

"Cota!" Atsuma spotted his dog running towards the Sealed Ward of the school.

"Someone has broken the seal." Toya gasped in shock.

"I have to go get Cota." Atsuma ran towards the open steel door.

"What are you doing?" Makoto shouted. "You can't go in there!"

"But I have to find Cota." Atsuma pleaded.

"We'll go in and check out the place." Toya suggested.

"But Toya that's insane!" Makoto protested. "We should find a teacher to help us."

"We don't have time for that!" Atsuma yelled as he took off into the door.

"He's crazy." Makoto shrieked.

"Let's follow him before he finds something unpleasant down there." Toya ran after his childhood friend.

"Let's go." Amber pulled a protesting Makoto after them into the Sealed Ward.

Once inside there was a flight of spiralled steps leading downwards into the vicinity. Atsuma couldn't tell how big this place was but then he heard Cota barking and he quickly took the steps down two at a time. Toya was on his heels as were Amber and Makoto.

The stairs lead down into a large spacious chamber with strange architecture. Toya stepped forward to examine the stones, his glasses fixed on his nose. Amber and Makoto stood close by, their weapons drawn and ready for a fight. After a few moments Toya stepped back and turned to Atsuma.

"This looks to be from ancient technology. This place was built by the ancients." Toya explained.

"So Yokohama was built around an ancient structure?" Amber cocked an eyebrow.

"You can give us the history lesson later." Atsuma stared down the log corridor. "Let's just find Cota and leave here."

"Ok but we stay together." Toya warned.

"You won't get any objections from me." Makoto muttered and Amber nodded.

They walked carefully down the marble corridor until a door came into view. Atsuma thought about running directly to the door but Toya's stern look held him in place. The Gods only knew what was waiting down here. When they got halfway across the corridor the ground started to shake again. Atsuma glanced at a scared looking Amber moments before the ground beneath the foursome cracked open. They didn't fall far though and Atsuma landed heavily on a stone ground.

He heard Toya, Makoto and Amber land nearby, their groans of pain filling the cold air. Atsuma got up and bit his lip against the pain. He didn't break anything thankfully and by the looks of things he had landed in another chamber with a corridor. Glancing upwards he saw the crack in the ceiling above them. Helping Amber to his feet again he then moved on to see if Toya and Makoto were safe. Once they got back on their feet Atsuma lead them deeper into the tunnel.

"You've had some really stupid ideas Atsuma but this one tops everything." Makoto winced.

"I think I hear something." Toya spoke up before an argument could break out.

"Does that sound like an engine to you?" Amber asked.

"It's coming from down there." Toya pointed to the right door at an intersecting tunnel.

"Let's check it out." Atsuma walked towards the door. Upon entering the door the group stopped and stared at the giant engine sitting in a vast chamber.

"What is this place?" Makoto whispered.

"I have no idea." Toya admitted. "Look at those Golems though."

"I think they're for decoration." Amber said. "I can see something over there."

"What would require this much power?" Atsuma wondered aloud.

"Look there's a door." Amber pointed to a black door. "Umm, do we even know where we're going?"

No one answered him so they continued on towards the door. Atsuma pushed it open and stepped into another chamber full of Golems that looked to be guarding another door. Amber sighed heavily. This place was one big maze. The rooms looked almost the same as did the corridors and outer chambers.

Suddenly Amber hoped that none of those stories were true about this place. He heard rumours that ghosts were down here and that it was actually a weapon's research facility. Of course one story was that there was a princess locked up down here awaiting her knight in shining armour to rescue her.

Amber glanced towards Atsuma when the silver haired boy found a red button embedded into the wall and he pressed it. The stone swords lifted away from the door and revealed the way to them. Toya motioned for the others to follow them through the door and they stopped when they came to another chamber.

This one had a large pillar in the centre with a round indentation for something to be placed inside it. Toya and Makoto started looking around the place for some Ether. According to Toya the device in the pillar was an Ether Device.

"I found something." Amber called when he located a strange white stone with blue light.

"How can we take it?" Atsuma asked when he walked up to the Ether.

"Use your left arm to carry out." Toya instructed.

"I got it." Atsuma nodded and he reached in to grab the blue light.

"How come Ether still remains down here?" Makoto asked. "Is it me or is it getting cold?"

"Yeah, it is pretty cold down here." Toya agreed.

"Toya, warm me up." Makoto asked sweetly. The dark haired man blushed but said nothing.

"Let's go guys." Atsuma called when he inserted the Ether into the device.

"This is a really bad idea." Makoto groaned when the pillar began to rotate.

The group were standing on a thin pathway that was connected into the pillar. The large circular structure stared to rotate to the right and the platform started to lower to the ground. It took a few moments but the platform finally reached the bottom of the chamber.

If it were possible it was even colder down here. Makoto rubbed his arms then wrapped them around his exposed belly. Atsuma could feel his teeth chattering while Toya and Amber moved off the platform to inspect the next hallway.

"I can see a light straight ahead." Toya said.

"Ok then let's...AHHH!! My arm!" Atsuma suddenly screamed out in pain as he clutched his right arm.

"Atsuma!" Amber fell to his side. "Are you ok?"

"What's wrong with your arm?" Makoto questioned.

"I dunno!" Atsuma hissed out. "It just started throbbing in pain."

"Maybe we should go back." Makoto suggested.

"But we came this far." Atsuma argued. "I've gotta find Cota. Please, help me find him."

"Guys, I see something moving down there." Toya called back.

"That could be Cota." Atsuma got up, the pain in his arm already fading.

"I don't think so." Toya whispered as the group reached the end of the corridor and they stepped out into a well lit chamber.

"Why is there a Golem down here?" Makoto whimpered in fear.

"It could be a Lost Golem. If we defeat it we'll obtain its core material." Toya explained.

"I'm all for defeating it." Amber brought up his short blades.

Before they stood a Golem bigger than any they've seen. It was in the shape of a Minotaur, a creature from ancient fables. In one hand in held a double edge axe and fie spewed from its mouth and nose. Evidently the Golem possessed the fire element meaning Toya was the only one who could deliver maximum damage.

Atsuma noticed that there was a door behind it and the door was covered in ice. Gulping he brought up his fists and got ready to fight. Amber stood to his right while Makoto remained at the back ready to heal the others. Toya was at the front, his spear held high. The fire Golem roared as it advanced.

Atsuma struck first with a well aimed punch followed by a twirling attack from Amber. Toya concentrated on his High Aqua attack and a thick jet of water slammed into the Golem. The creature roared in pain but it still had strength left to attack the group.

Toya took the brunt of the fire attack as the Golem brought its axe down on the group. Makoto quickly cast his Cure Ballad while Amber used Double Blade to cut into the Golem twice. Atsuma followed up with Flare Blow and Toya activated his High Aqua attack once more. The Golem went down under the attack.

"Well that was something new." Amber remarked.

"Are you ok Toya?" Makoto grabbed his arm.

"I'm fine. We should leave her though." Toya commented. Bending down he retrieved the Golem core material.

"Why is the door covered in ice?" Amber commented.

"Who cares?" Atsuma cried as he approached the door. "We have to find Cota and another way out of here."

"Be careful Atsuma." Toya warned.

The silver haired boy nodded then used Flare Blow on the door. The ice cracked and melted away revealing a blue steel door. He pushed it open and he stepped into a frozen chamber. Ice covered the walls and ceiling while snow covered the floor. Large icicles were hanging low from the ceiling above them. Makoto gulped loudly at the sight. Grabbing Toya's arm the blond followed Atsuma and Amber into the frozen corridor. Soon they came to another door but this time Atsuma felt a terrible pain in his arm and a voice started to speak to him. _Follow my command. Proceed. _

"Atsuma, what are you doing?" Makoto called when his friend started walking towards the door in a daze.

"Atsuma!" Amber ran after his friend. Atsuma reached the door and pulled it open.

Toya and Makoto followed him into the next room. Amber stopped in his tracks when he saw what was sitting within this chamber. The room was circular in shape and covered in ice and snow. There, sitting on a frozen throne made of pure ice was a woman. She was covered in snow and was slumped in her seat. The ice had perfectly preserved her though. Toya felt extreme uneasiness just by being in this room. Something was very wrong here and he needed to get Atsuma out before he did anything with that arm of his.

"Atsuma, get away from her now." Toya warned.

"I..." Atsuma cried out when red light flashed around his hand. "I can't stop moving!"

"Grab him!" Makoto yelled and he took hold of Atsuma's left arm while Amber grabbed his right one.

"I can't stop!" the silver haired boy screamed out.

"She's moving!" Toya cried. He too had tried to pull Atsuma back but it was no use. His hand reached the woman and the ice began to melt.

"Get away from her now!" Toya yelled. As soon as they pulled Atsuma free the woman's eyes snapped open. The ice on her body fell away and she stood up on her throne.

"What the hell is that?" Amber gripped his blades.

"So the humans have revived me." The woman laughed. She was tall with snow white hair, blue skin and it looked like her left leg was made out of ice. She was also wearing black material that barely covered her body.

"Who are you?" Toya demanded.

"I am the Queen of Ice. I am what you call a Devil Golem." She said haughtily.

"A Devil Golem?" Toya gasped.

"Disgusting humans. Bow before me!" she commanded.

"This is really bad." Makoto got into a defensive stance. "Toya, we need to leave now!"

"Amber, get Atsuma away from her!" Toya commanded.

"What are you gonna do?" the boy cried back as he did as he was told.

"We can buy some time." Toya stood alongside Makoto and together they called up a shield made from water and light, their elements.

"Do you honestly think you can stop me?" she laughed.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Atsuma cried. "She's a Devil Golem, you can't fight her!"

"The boy who awoke me." The Queen of Ice smiled as she turned her attention on Atsuma. "I am indeed thankful."

"Get away from him!" Amber shouted and he stepped in front of his friend.

"How dare you..." the Queen of Ice stopped suddenly and her lizard eyes widened in size. "Omega?"


	4. Come Undone

**Chapter Four**

**Come Undone**

**Yokohama City**

**Sealed Ward Underground**

"Omega...you have returned." The Queen of Ice allowed a smile to appear on his frozen features.

"My name is Amber!" the boy screamed angrily. "I'm not this Omega!"

"What?" the blue woman scoffed. "You have no idea who you are do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Atsuma demanded.

"Oh but it would be no fun to just tell him now would it?" the Queen of Ice replied. "It is a lot more fun this way."

"You're going down." Amber snarled.

"I see your arrogance survived with you Omega." The Queen sniffed.

"Stop calling me that." Amber warned.

"Makoto, get ready." Toya ordered as he pushed his Enchantment to the limit. He had to get everyone out of here.

"But boys I want a good fight from you." The Queen laughed. Raising her hand she sent shards of ice towards Toya. He jumped to the side in time and the ice hit the ground.

"Show me how much mankind has improved in 1000 years." The Queen challenged.

"This is really bad." Makoto stammered.

"We have to stop her." Atsuma clenched his fists. "If she gets out the Gods only know what she'll do."

"The Gods won't help you now." The Queen declared.

"We beat her back then Makoto and I will create another shield. At that time you and Amber run." Toya stated firmly.

Makoto swallowed thickly at the prospect of being in a room with a Devil Golem but he trusted Toya and his judgement. Atsuma stood in front of the Queen while Amber took up the rear. Toya remained on the front lines and Makoto remained at the back, ready to heal.

The Queen of Ice was floating just off the ground, her lips turned up into a smirk. She motioned with her hand for the boys to fight her. Atsuma attacked first and hit her with Flare Blow. Amber followed up with Double Blade and Toya used High Spear. Their combined attacks did nothing to the Devil Golem. She laughed as the wounds on her body healed fully.

Makoto used Sonic Beat while she was healing and Atsuma saw another chance for an attack. Amber used his dark Enchantment to cast High Dark Spike on the Devil Golem. Toya followed up with his spear attack again. The group watched helplessly as the Queen laughed and her body repaired itself. She looked like she was enjoying herself immensely and she had yet to fight back. Toya knew it was over even before it had begun. Against a Devil Golem they were as good as dead.

"So it is true. They can regenerate." Toya gasped.

"Yes and you pitiful humans will never harm me." The Queen laughed.

"What are we gonna do?" Atsuma hissed harshly.

"You can die." The Queen raised her right and a large spike of ice appeared followed by two more.

"Atsuma!" Toya screamed when she threw the ice at his friend.

Atsuma saw the spikes heading in his direction but he was paralyzed with fear. He was going to die down here, a Devil Golem was going to be his killer and there was nothing he could do about it. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow but it never came. Instead a sharp cry of pain reached his ears and then silence descended over the chamber.

Opening his eyes Atsuma took in the sight of Makoto standing in front of him with three ice spikes sticking out of his body. One was embedded in his right leg, another through his shoulder and the third had pierced his stomach.

"Makoto..." Atsuma whispered as if he were a small child again.

"A-Atsuma?" the blond gasped out. Before Atsuma could do anything the ice shattered leaving behind ragged and bloody wounds. The blond fell onto his back, blood already pooling beneath him.

"Makoto!" Toya yelled and he fell to the blond's side. "Gods no don't let this happen."

"Use this." Amber gave Toya a Curing Powder. It did nothing to heal the wounds.

"Come on Makoto, heal yourself." Toya begged as he cradled the blond's head in his lap.

"Too sore...can't think..." Makoto gasped out.

"You can do this Makoto. You can get healed ok." Toya said firmly.

"Not this time Toya." A small smile graced Makoto's features. "I guess I won't get that kiss under the fireworks."

"Don't say that." Toya begged with fear in his eyes. "You have to make it Makoto...you have to."

"Just...stop her." Makoto whispered. His pretty eyes began to lose their sparkle and he fell limp in Toya's grasp.

"Makoto?" Toya sounded scared. He sounded lost. "Come on wake up. Who else is gonna make me those lunches right?"

"No..." Amber felt tears burning his cheeks. "No..."

"Don't you dare die on me." Toya hissed as he shook the icy body.

"Oh and the little mousey saved his friend." The Queen cooed. "How sweet."

"Shut up you ugly bitch!" Atsuma screamed as he leapt to his feet.

"UGLY?" the Queen roared. "How dare you!"

"I'll make you pay for this." The fighter snarled.

"Then release your rage and come at me." She challenged.

Atsuma could feel his rage building within his heart and gathering in the fist of his right arm. He wanted to hurt this woman. He wanted nothing more than to see the life die from her eyes. He gritted his teeth, his eyes blazing blood red and fire erupted around his hands.

Never in his life has he felt such hatred for one creature before. He was about to strike out when he noticed that the Queen was no longer looking at him. Her lizard gaze had fallen to someone behind him. Turning around Atsuma gaped at the sight before him.

Amber was standing to his full height, his eyes had turned blacker than the midnight skies above the city and energy was swirling around his hands. His black eyes were staring straight at the Queen of Ice and a malicious smirk crossed his features.

Toya had gently placed Makoto on the ground before standing and slowly approaching Amber. The honey haired man didn't pay attention to Toya or Atsuma. Instead he raised his hands to let the energy build in power and strength.

"So there is some part of you still in there." The Queen murmured.

"You'll pay for hurting my friends." Amber snarled.

"Show me what you've got then." The Queen hovered closer to Amber.

"Amber, get away from her!" Toya cried out.

"I'll put you back into your tomb." Amber snarled.

"Atsuma!" Toya grabbed his friend by the arm. "We have to leave here now."

"But the party is only starting." The Queen waved her hand and created a wall of ice between herself, Toya and Atsuma.

"No!" Toya banged his fist against the thick ice. "Atsuma, burn it down!"

"It's too thick." The fire user tried to punch a hole through the ice but it barely cracked. He used Flare Blow on it and the crack got bigger.

"Devil Trap..." Amber whispered softly.

The Queen of Ice laughed as she hovered closer to the prone blond on the ground. Makoto had ended up on the other side of the ice wall along with Amber. The boy's black eyes blazed with fire as he drew up his left hand and lightning crackled around his fingertips.

He didn't appear to hear Toya calling his name. All that mattered was that he had to get rid of this burning rage that was choking him. He wanted to destroy this bitch. Everything happened so fast that Atsuma wasn't sure how long it actually took to happen.

Amber threw the ball of energy towards the Queen of Ice but the blue woman moved fast and she grabbed hold of Makoto. Bringing up his prone body the bolt of energy slammed into his chest. His eyes snapped open in shock and he stared down at the energy that was slowly consuming his body.

He couldn't move his legs or his arms. He couldn't feel his torso anymore. He was unable to scream despite the blinding pain coursing through his body. Before darkness took his vision the last thing Makoto saw was Amber's shocked eyes turning back to their normal colour.

"It seems your power no longer helps you." The Queen smirked smugly.

"What did I do?" Amber fell to his knees.

"You tried to use Devil Trap. I'm grateful this young boy was here to rescue me." She cooed lovingly.

"Don't touch him!" Toya yelled as Atsuma finally broke down the wall.

"It's a little late for that. Your friend has been imprisoned within a Devil Trap. They can trap Golems but I have no idea what they do to a human." The Queen mused with a smile.

"Give him back." Toya hissed as the Queen grabbed Makoto. The blond looked like he was sleeping within his icy prison.

"But he looks too good to leave behind." The Queen pouted. "It's time for me to leave.

"No!" Atsuma screamed and he attacked. His fist slammed into the Queen while Makoto remained hovering in the air within the icy block he was imprisoned within.

"So there is something of a devil in you." The Queen snarled. Atsuma was emitting a black and red glow and his eyes were bright red.

"What have I done?" Amber choked out.

"It is still too soon for us to fight." The Queen took hold of Makoto again. "I'll be seeing you again soon."

"Come back!" Atsuma screamed angrily.

Before he could move the Queen of Ice shot up towards the ceiling with Makoto in her grasp. The ice plummeted back down to the ground and the ground began to shake violently again. Toya ran towards the prone Amber and he pulled the man away before the ice crushed him.

Atsuma helped him move Amber and they ran towards the door but the shaking only got worse. Toya slipped on the ice and he crashed to the ground, his head hitting a rock in the process. As darkness claimed him he heard Atsuma call his name and he noticed Amber looking towards the heavens, a look of horror on his face.

* * *

**Note-**I just wanna say a very big thank you to AquaFlameElementalist. I'm gonna write this story for you cuz you want it. Anyway the next chapter will be up really soon and then the main story will begin. Enjoy it honey! 


	5. London Underground

**Chapter Five**

**London Underground**

**London City**

**Prison Cell**

Atsuma felt as if his head was being cracked open with a chisel. When he struggled to open his eyes bright light pieced his vision with all the intensity of a hundred hot knives. He wanted to cry out but his throat was raw and hot. His body felt like it was being held down by something heavy.

He tried to move his limbs but they weighed a ton. Finally he opened his eyes fully and screamed when hot light blinded him again. Atsuma could hear someone calling his name and he felt hands gripping his arms and pulling him up. Finally he got his breathing under control and the pain began to subside slightly. He glanced around until he caught sight of Toya sitting beside him while Amber stood by what looked like a barred door.

"What happened?" Atsuma gasped out.

"You passed out when we were brought here." Toya replied gently. "Do you remember what happened Atsuma?"

"We were at the festival. There was an earthquake..." Atsuma trailed off as he thought back.

"That's right. We went back to the school. We went into the Sealed Ward." Toya's voice sounded strange...like he wanted to cry.

"Yeah I remember now..." Atsuma suddenly felt sick and he leant forward to vomit. "Oh god...the Queen of Ice...Makoto!"

"Calm down Atsuma." Toya rubbed circles on his back.

"What have I done?" the silver haired boy breathed.

"It wasn't your fault." Amber said as he knelt down in front of the distraught boy.

"But I went into the Sealed Ward. I dragged you guys into it." Atsuma cried.

"We came on our own free will." Toya soothed.

"He's right." Amber agreed. "None of this is your fault."

"Shut up in there!" someone yelled from beyond the doors.

"Where are we?" Amber ran to the door. "Why are we locked up?"

"Don't try to play the amnesia trick on me." The guard grunted. "You know exactly what that thing did."

"What did you call him?" Amber snarled after he guard motioned towards Atsuma.

"He wiped out the military forces. We all saw him do it." The guard answered. "After we pulled you three from Yokohama that kid went berserk."

"I did what?" Atsuma struggled over to the door. "Please tell me what happened to Yokohama!"

"You don't remember?" the guard said after a few moments of silence.

"No I don't." Atsuma cried. "Please tell me what happened."

"A Devil Golem wiped out the city." The guard replied.

"Devil Golem..." Atsuma fell back again. "But...did anyone else get out?"

"No, you three were the only survivors. Now keep quiet until we escort you out." The guard warned.

"Where are you taking us?" Toya demanded.

"You'll see soon enough." the guard replied then he vanished.

"We've gotta get out of here. I wanna see Yokohama for myself." Amber announced.

"I agree." Toya nodded. "But we need a plan first."

Atsuma heard nothing. All he could comprehend was what he had been told. Yokohama had been completed destroyed. They were the only survivors of an attack by the Devil Golem he released. He had killed military forces when he went mental.

So how come he couldn't remember. Makoto was gone. The Queen of Ice had taken him after Amber did something. Atsuma bit back a scream that wanted to be torn from his throat and he realized that Amber was right. He had to go back to Yokohama and see for himself what had happened there.

"We should rest up first." Atsuma looked up when Toya spoke.

"You're right." Atsuma nodded. "We'll get outta here and head to Yokohama."

"Do you think you can break the bars?" Amber questioned.

"If they're not Enchanted I'm not sure. I mean it's not like I ever tried to break out of jail." Atsuma defended.

"Let's just get some sleep. We'll figure out a plan later." Toya said as he pressed his back against the wall.

"Yeah...let's go to sleep." Atsuma muttered.

The trio fell asleep huddled close to one another. Amber rested his head on Atsuma's lap while Toya let his head fall against the silver haired boy's shoulder. Atsuma sighed but for now he was happy that his friends were with him. He felt his heart clench as he thought about Makoto.

He couldn't get the image of the blond being impaled by ice out of his head. Atsuma choked down his pain and closed his eyes. He vowed to find Makoto and the Queen of Ice. He had to know if his friend was still alive. Besides Makoto said he wanted to give Toya a birthday kiss under the fireworks display at night and Atsuma had promised to help him out. With a heavy heart Atsuma fell asleep.

* * *

_The place was a vast wasteland of a desert and the Golems standing in a circle awaited their commands. The humans were nearby and they talked about how effective this new weapon could be in battle if only they could figure out a way to control him. _

_The creature felt burning hatred for the way they talked of him as if he were their toy to play with then throw away when they liked. He would show them his power and they would fear him as they should. He was a God in his own right. He felt his inferno building within his body as he stepped forward._

_The Golems aimed their weapons at him and he bit out a harsh laugh. These pathetic creatures were nothing to him. Those Golems were so low on the power scale it was truly pathetic. The creature stepped forward and screamed out his rage. _

_Raising his right hand he drove it into the ground with all the strength he possessed. A shockwave of pure fire flew out into a wide circle that enveloped the Golems along with the humans who commanded them. Only a few humans got away from the blast but they would not last much longer. _

_He stood up and surveyed the ruins of the Golems before him. Twisted remains of humans littered the golden sands now stained red and black. Turning back towards some rocks __the creature moved along the blackened stones until he saw another human. _

_He felt a smirk tug his lips as he examined the helpless female. He could easily extinguish her life and no one would be able to protect her. He felt his rage beginning to build again as his power gathered into the core of his right arm. It would be so easy to kill her. As he raised his arm blinding pain shot through his body and he screamed out.

* * *

_

"Atsuma!" someone yelled his name as he bolted upright and screamed loudly.

"What the hell was that?" Atsuma gasped out.

"You were having a nightmare." Amber replied.

"Oh god...it felt so real." Atsuma stood up on shaky legs. "We're still in prison aren't we?"

"Don't worry. We'll get out of here soon enough." Toya promised. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah..." Atsuma nodded. "Hey do you hear something?"

"Unhand me this instant!" a woman yelled.

"Keep it down woman." A guard shouted angrily.

"You will regret this." The woman hissed. A guard appeared before the door along with a tall woman with short cropped brown hair.

"Get in there and make friends." The guard opened the door and shoved her inside.

"You wretched man." the woman screeched and Atsuma felt a headache coming on. "I'll make you regret this."

"Whatever you say sister." The guard turned and walked away.

"Ahhhh!" the woman screamed as she grabbed the bars and tried to pull them off.

"Great, so we have a house guest." Amber muttered.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Toya questioned when the woman stopped screaming.

"My name is Karin now stop sitting around and break the damn door down." Karin yelled at Toya.

"Would a please be too much?" Atsuma asked.

"Keep out of this." Karin yelled.

"Hey!" Amber was on his feet. "Don't yell at him."

"And what are you gonna do about it?" she challenged. Amber was glaring at her so Toya stepped in before a fight could break out.

"We're planning on breaking out of here." Toya said. "You can come with us."

"I'm here for him." She pointed towards a shocked Atsuma. "He's coming with me."

"Like hell he is." Amber yelled. "We don't even know you."

"I told you my name is Karin." The woman put her hands on her hips. "And I need his arm."

"What do you know about my arm?" Atsuma asked.

"What you did to those military Golems and personnel are known in the city." Karin replied.

"Listen I don't remember anything but I can't help you. I need to get back to Yokohama." Atsuma said.

"That city was completely destroyed by the Queen of Ice. There is nothing left in that frozen wasteland." Karin said.

"But we need to see for ourselves." Toya spoke up. "And why do you want Atsuma's arm?"

"All I can say is that it is for a mission." Karin barked out.

"Well too bad sister because we're not helping you." Amber crossed his arms.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Karin yelled.

Just as a fight seemed ready to erupt the wall at the side of the cell suddenly fell away amide rocks and dust. Toya and Amber stood on either side of Atsuma when the dust faded to reveal a tall man wearing emerald green armour with a white cloak and holding a large steel sword. He smiled when he spotted Karin and he bowed lowly before her.

"What took you so long Raigar?" Karin demanded.

"I apologize my lady." Raigar said with a hint of a smile.

"Let's get out of here already." Atsuma cried.

"We might as well follow her until we get out of this place." Toya said. Amber looked hesitant but Atsuma was already going through the hole in the stone wall.

"It's our only chance to leave here." he said.

"Then let's go. First we need to find our weapons." Toya said.

"I think I know where they are. Follow me." Karin took off down a corridor.

The others followed her closely.


	6. Prison Break

**Chapter Six**

**Prison Break**

**London**

**Underground Prison**

Karin ran alongside Raigar as the group left the prison cells behind and entered through a door into the sewer system. They managed to leave the area without the guards noticing although how they pulled it off was beyond Toya. He, Atsuma and Amber remained silent and stayed close together. This Karin woman knew about Atsuma's arm and she was obviously hiding something from them.

For now Toya would keep his silence but once they were safe he wanted answers. Amber looked angry but he held his tongue for the moment. Atsuma looked lost and Toya felt the grief clog his throat. Makoto...he couldn't be gone. Not him. The blond was always there, either yelling at Atsuma, laughing with Amber or flirting with Toya.

Even before Amber arrived they had been a trinity. The three of them, Atsuma, Toya and Makoto, always together in everything they did. Glancing towards Amber Toya could see the guilt in his haunted eyes. He didn't blame Amber for what happened and he highly doubted Atsuma held any negative feelings for the distraught man.

There was also the matter of Amber's abilities and those strange men following him around during the festival. Toya had never seen such power before and Amber's eyes, when they turned black, were something Toya would never forget. For now all that mattered was getting back to Yokohama and finding out the truth.

Karin led the others past some steps and up into a chamber where boxes and chests were stored. She quickly explained that their weapons were being held here and that they should retrieve them immediately.

After getting rearmed Toya, Atsuma and Amber followed their two rescuers past another wooden door that led out into another section of the sewer system. Karin walked down more marble steps and approached a metal lever that was near the edge of murky water. Atsuma held his nose at the smell while Karin drained the disgusting liquid after pulling the lever.

Toya could see a ladder on the other side of the chamber and from where he stood it looked like he could see a tunnel leading out of this place. After draining the water Karin motioned for Raigar to follow her to an iron gate that was blocking their passage into the other part of the chamber.

After slicing through the iron bars thanks to Raigar the group walked into the next part and Karin pointed out a ladder going down into the pool area. Atsuma was struggling not to vomit because of the smell of raw fish and whatever other waste material was down there.

"Do we have to go down there?" Atsuma groaned.

"I don't like it anymore than you do but stop whining and come on already." Karin ordered.

"That woman is getting under my skin." Amber muttered darkly.

"She did rescue us." Toya pointed out. "As soon as we leave here we're going back to Yokohama."

"Oh man!" Atsuma cried when he climbed down the ladder and effectively stepped in some thick dark gunk on the ground.

"Could you be anymore clumsy?" Karin crossed her arms.

"I didn't see it there!" Atsuma whined. "How come you missed it?"

"Because I'm a lady and I know how to avoid a mess." She retorted haughtily.

"My lady the Golems are approaching." Raigar said.

"Great..." Amber muttered when he saw Golems emerging from the other side of the pool.

"More Lost Golems..." Toya gripped his black spear.

"Then let's smash through them." Atsuma cracked his knuckles.

The Golems were in the shape of Knights. There were three of them and they carried large black blades. The Golems had onyx coloured armour with purple capes flowing behind them. Atsuma attacked first with a sharp blow to the chest of the Golem.

Toya spun his spear and impaled the Golem Atsuma had attacked. Amber swung his twin daggers and sliced into the second Golem. Karin managed to avoid any incoming attack while Raigar used his large sword to cleave the third Golem in two. Atsuma finished off the last one with Flare Blow, his fists ramming into the Golem three times in succession.

As soon as the Golems went down Toya spotted a small orb lying on the ground. Picking it up he realized that it was a Golem Core. With this they could create the Golem to serve them in battle. The bodies of the Golems vanished into smoke only for more creatures to appear.

These Golems were in the shape of black dogs with spiked collars. Karin attacked first as she drove her feet into one of the dogs. Her style of fighting was a London based martial art and the legs were the primary weapons. She was also skilled in the art of water Enchantment much like Toya.

Amber used his daggers to cut into the second dog while Toya used Aqua Spike to finish them off completely. Once the dogs were defeated Toya grabbed the fallen Golem Core and left with the others towards the second ladder. Karin went up first with Raigar close behind her.

The tunnel at the top of the ladder was dark and stank of stale water and rotten fish but there was another door there. Karin motioned for the others to follow her towards the door that would hopefully take them to safety. When they got inside they saw another ladder that went upwards. The light spilled down from above.

"You know I was expecting more guards around here." Atsuma scratched his head.

"Don't jinx our situation Atsuma." Toya warned.

"But I thought the guards would be on alert by now or something." Atsuma held up his hands.

"The guards here are drunken idiots hired by an idiot king." Karin said bitterly. "Honestly they probably don't even know a jail break is in progress."

"We shall not be safe until we reach the bar in London." Raigar pointed out.

"How do we get to a bar from a prison?" Amber snorted.

"The Resistance has planned for this kind of scenario." Karin explained. "I know the layout of this prison and when we go up the ladder we should be on the roof of the building."

"Once up there we can take another ladder down into a section of the prison and leave through a side door." Raigar finished.

"Once we reach this bar we shall go our separate ways." Toya stated.

"No way!" Karin exclaimed earning her a death glare from Amber. "If you wanna go back to Yokohama then that's fine but we need that arm of his."

"Believe me this arm only brings pain." Atsuma muttered. Toya sighed then squeezed Atsuma's shoulder for reassurance

"Well the Resistance needs your help. If we take you to Yokohama will you help us?" Karin demanded.

"You don't have to listen to her Atsuma." Amber said.

"We need his help to prevent London from becoming another Yokohama." Karin admitted.

"Do you think the Queen of Ice will come here?" Atsuma questioned.

"It is a possibility." Karin replied. "But first let's get out of here."

She went towards the ladder and climbed up. Raigar followed her then Toya and Amber climbed the steel steps. Atsuma was at the back and as he climbed he became lost in his thoughts. If he could find the Queen of Ice then he could get Makoto back. Maybe Amber could undo what he did in the first place.

Thinking about those soulless black eyes sent shivers down Atsuma's spine. Everyone knew Amber was different. He was immune to Atsuma's arm for crying out loud. That in itself was truly bizarre. Whatever power Amber possessed it seemed to have vanished again or maybe he just didn't want to use it right away.

When the group reached the roof of the building the sun was beginning to set along the jagged horizon. From up here Atsuma could see the city all around him and he had to admit London was very impressive. The city was built from stone and marble.

All of the houses were made from stone and the castle lying to the north of the city was a large, impressive building made from black materials with marble doors and steels gates. The spires cast shadows along the city below and Atsuma could hear the roar of life as the people went about their business. He felt the grief crush his heart again as he thought about Yokohama and the festival he went to. It all seemed so long ago now...like another life.

"The bar is just below here." Karin said.

"We should leave before the guards discover your absence." Raigar stated.

The others nodded and followed Karin through the roof until she came to another ladder that led into a small room. In this chamber there were two more wooden doors and Karin opened the door to the right of the chamber.

The group stumbled into a long tunnel that was lit with lanterns and then they arrived at a trapdoor above them at the other end of the tunnel. Karin pushed the door open and climbed up into the cellar of what had to be the bar she mentioned earlier.

"So this is it." She stated when she opened the door and led them into a bar with only a few patrons inside. The bartender nodded at Karin then went back to washing glasses.

"We'll spend the night here then move out in the morning." Karin said.

"Why are you coming with us?" Amber raised an eyebrow.

"I need to make sure Atsuma will help the Resistance and I want to see what that Queen of Ice is capable of." The woman replied tersely.

"Karin, thank you for helping us but I think you should tell us why you need Atsuma's help." Toya said gently.

"It's for a mission to stop the King of London City from making a terrible mistake." Karin sighed.

"What does he plan on doing that's so bad?" Amber questioned.

"He wants to revive the Emperor of Fire." Karin said.

"The Devil Golem?" Toya stared at the woman. "There's one in this city?"

"King Caliban brought Atsuma here when he slaughtered those military forces with his arm." Atsuma winced as she spoke about that. "Caliban thinks that if Atsuma can use his arm to break into the Devil Golem's chamber then he can revive him."

"But how can the King know about Atsuma?" Amber asked.

"A few weeks before the destruction of Yokohama a message was sent to the king claiming that a boy named Atsuma possessed the power to awaken Devil Golems." Karin glanced at the boy.

"And you don't know who sent this message?" Toya said.

"Caliban didn't believe it until the Queen of Ice was revived." Karin frowned.

"So why does he want to revive the Emperor of Fire?" Amber questioned.

"He seems to think that one Devil Golem can stop another. He wants to use the Emperor to protect the city." Karin scowled.

"That's madness." Toya exclaimed. "No one can control Devil Golems. Even the Ancients couldn't do it. That's why the Golem War occurred."

"And that's why I have to get Atsuma to the Resistance. We have a plan to stop Caliban." Karin said.

"I'll help you Karin." Atsuma stated firmly. "But not before I see Yokohama City for myself."

"Fine then..." she nodded at the bartender. "We'll room here for the night. Tomorrow we'll take the old road to Yokohama."

"We'll find out what happened Atsuma..." Toya murmured when he saw the loo on pain on his best friend's face. "And we'll find Makoto."

"You have my word on that too." Amber grinned. Atsuma smiled at his friends, feeling a little better now.

They would find the Queen of Ice and bring Makoto back...they had to.


	7. Retracing Steps

**Chapter Seven**

**Retracing Steps**

**London****City**

**Town Square**

He tried to get some sleep but for Toya the Sandman eluded him all night long and by morning he was still restless. He was plagued with thoughts of Yokohama, the Queen of Ice and Makoto. Toya didn't want to believe that his home city had been wiped off the map but he had read the history of the Devil Golems.

The history texts were obscure and only partly written, the rest lost to the sands of time but Toya had learnt enough. Devil Golems never left anything alive once they attacked. Toya knew in his heart that Yokohama was gone but he just didn't have the strength to tell Atsuma or Amber. But maybe going to the city would provide some insight into what was going on. By dawn's early light Karin and Raigar were already up and ready to head off to Yokohama.

Karin wanted to make sure that Atsuma held up his part of the bargain for stopping the revival of the Emperor of Fire. She needn't worry about Atsuma backing down from a promise. He always kept his word and that was one of the things Toya admired him for.

The silver haired fighter was one of the most loyal people Toya ever met but at the moment he was getting a second serving of the breakfast menu. Amber was still with him and Karin was beginning to get impatient. Toya looked away from the pacing girl and got lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't help but dwell on something Karin had said.

Someone had sent King Caliban a letter concerning Atsuma and his arm. Someone from Yokohama knew about his ability to negate Enchantments and break down seals. Did this same person foresee the Queen of Ice reviving?

Toya thought about the one other person who knew about the secret concerning Atsuma's arm but it couldn't have been him could it? There had to be answers in Yokohama. Even if the city was just a ruin now there still had to be some answers and survivors. Toya sighed as he let his mind wander to his missing friend Makoto.

He missed his blond companion. He missed the bickering between Atsuma and Makoto and the way Amber would bring their bantering to an end. He even missed the way Makoto would flirt with him and bring him lunch. Toya felt his hatred for the Queen of Ice boiling up and it felt as if his very blood would burst into flames.

As he thought about the Queen and Makoto he was drawn to thinking about Amber. Toya remembered those eyes turning black and the look of sadistic pleasure on Amber's face when he attacked the Queen of Ice.

"There you are!" Karin yelled and Toya was knocked out of his thoughts.

"Sorry we're late out everyone." Atsuma grimaced. "I was really nervous."

"And what does that have to do with you being late?" Karin crossed her arms.

"When's he's nervous he eats a lot." Amber shrugged as if that explained everything.

"I can't believe you wanted more food." Karin yelled.

"We should depart from this place my lady." Raigar interrupted.

"You're right." Karin nodded. "Follow me to the Grand Steps."

"I can't help it if I get hungry." Atsuma pouted cutely. Amber giggled at the sight.

"It's that damn stomach of yours." He poked Atsuma's belly.

"But I need my food you know." The silver haired boy sighed.

"When we get back I'll buy you a three course meal." Amber promised.

"You spoil him Amber." Toya grinned.

At times like these Toya could almost forget about the Queen of Ice. It was good to see Atsuma and Amber bantering like always and smiling together. Toya knew he wouldn't be able to bear the sight of Atsuma losing hope. His best friend was always the optimist of the group; he was always looking at brighter things.

Amber hung onto every word Atsuma said to him and cherished them as if they were the most precious treasures. Toya didn't want the tick despair within him to consume his heart. They had to stop the Queen of Ice and get Makoto back.

Karin motioned for the trio to follow her and Raigar through the square and up a flight of stone steps. Once they reached the top Atsuma saw the gates to the castle at the top of more steps to his left. To the right the steps led downwards towards a stone gate.

Karin ran down the steps and ordered Raigar to open the gate. Once outside the city Atsuma took in the peaceful sights around him. A vast green plain stretched out before them. Atsuma could see the mountain range where Yokohama was located and a stone pathway acted as a road across the plain.

"We'll follow that road until we reach the river." Karin explained.

"If I recall correctly the river splits in two. If we follow the correct fork we should reach Yokohama before nightfall." Toya said.

"Then let's go." Atsuma called as he walked briskly down the road.

It was a beautiful day and the sun was warm above them. Karin and Raigar were at the front of the group walking down the road and it took a right turn. They came to a stop when Karin spotted rocks and boulders littering the road to the river. There was no way they could cross the landslide. The boulders were too thick to cut through and it looked far too treacherous to climb over. Atsuma scowled then turned away from the landslide and spotted another pathway leading into the forest.

"Great, we'll never get through that." Karin grunted.

"Where does that road go to?" Atsuma asked Raigar.

"If we take that road we'll arrive at an old military station which should take us to the coast." Raigar replied.

"That's our best bet." Amber said.

"Let's take that road then." Toya nodded. The sooner they got to Yokohama the better.

The pathway was slightly rocky and barely covered with grass. The entrance into the forest was thick with ancient trees and slightly dark. Atsuma felt a shiver of fear go through him but he pushed it aside. All that mattered was getting through the forest and into the old military bunker. They passed along the forest road until they came to a small lake. Atsuma noticed something yellow passing through the trees just up ahead and for a moment he thought it was a Golem.

"Stop right there!" a female voice called out.

"Who's there?" Karin balled her fists.

"I know that voice." Amber muttered and Toya nodded in agreement.

"Yuki is that you?" Atsuma called. The girl emerged from the tree line and she stood with her hands on her hips.

"And where are you going?" she demanded.

"I can't believe you survived Yokohama." Amber gasped.

"I was on the outskirts of town when that Golem turned the place into a winter wonderland." Yuki replied.

"So why are you here?" Amber asked.

"I'm after a Golem that was spotted around Yokohama. Don't even think about going after it." The girl warned.

"Who do you think you are?" Karin yelled and Amber felt another headache coming on.

"I'm the Queen of Golem Hunters." Yuki retorted. "I want that Golem. The bounty alone will keep me happy for at least three weeks."

"We only wish to enter Yokohama. We don't want anything to do with your bounty." Toya explained. Yuki didn't believe him though.

"Just keep out of my way." Yuki warned then she vanished back into the forest.

"Just what is her problem?" Karin glanced towards Atsuma.

"I'll explain later." The silver haired boy waved his hand. "Let's keep moving."

Raigar led them down past the lake and through more trees until they came to a large white boulder lying near the pathway. Beside the boulder stood three Golems in the form of thick trees with arms. Atsuma attacked first when the earth Golem tossed a large rock at him.

Using his Flare attack Atsuma lunged forward and incapacitated the first Golem. Toya used his black spear to slice the second one in half. Amber used both blades to cut into the third one while Karin ran past the boulder to see if they had reached the entrance to the military bunker.

She smiled when she saw the stone ladder leading down into the bunker. She was about to turn back when she heard a faint growling sound. She saw a white tiger Golem emerge from the surrounding trees; its fangs bared and ready to strike.

Tensing her muscles in her legs Karin performed a perfect roundhouse attack that sent the Golem flying across the path. Raigar was there to finish it off. Atsuma, Amber and Toya approached Karin after taking care of the tree Golems.

"Is that the entrance?" Toya glanced down into the hole in the ground.

"The bunker isn't that big. There's another ladder at the other side and we should arrive near the coast." Raigar stated.

"I wonder which direction Yuki went." Atsuma looked thoughtful.

"Who cares?" Amber groaned. "That girl is a total pain in the ass."

"So there's something we agree on." Karin scoffed.

"Follow me already." Atsuma called as he climbed down the ladder.

Once they reached the bottom of the steps Atsuma noticed that they were standing in a large chamber with a long table, chairs and maps of the forest area. There were swords and shields lying scattered around the floor along with pieces of paper and bits of wood.

Raigar motioned for everyone to follow him through the chamber and out into a narrow tunnel. Halfway through the tunnel a Golem appeared to block their advance. The creature had a large purple shell for a body with thick tentacles and white eyes. Green poison spat out from its maw.

"So we gotta fight this thing to proceed?" Atsuma gulped loudly.

"It would seem so." Raigar nodded.

"I've never seen a Golem like this before." Amber commented.

"Hmm..." Toya murmured. "If I recall correctly this Golem possesses poisonous glands. The tentacles are also their main weapon."

"And you know this how?" Atsuma stared at his friend.

"I'm a bookworm remember." Toya grinned smugly.

Before anymore comments could be made the Golem lunged forward and attacked.


	8. The Ragau Coast

**Chapter Eight**

**The Ragau Coast**

**Military Bunker **

The Golem was a hideous creature indeed and Toya released that this creature wouldn't fall so easily. Atsuma was the first to attack as he charged up his EX gauge to release the ability he learned upon first facing the Queen of Ice. Raising his hand in the air fire shot out and created a spiral around his body.

The symbol of fire appeared behind Atsuma and a large bird emerged from the flames. The Phoenix's body was made completely from fire. Its wings were spread out and a roar escaped from its pointed golden beak. Atsuma aimed the fiery bird at the Golem and moved his arm so that the Phoenix flew towards its target. Fire sprang up from the ground and consumed the Golem. When the Phoenix vanished the Golem was screaming out as flames licked at its shell-like body.

Toya wasted no time in delaying the next attack. He charged ahead with his spear and drove the blade tip into the fleshy part of the Golem. Amber somersaulted into the air then drove his twin daggers into the head of the creature.

The Golem roared again and lashed out with its tentacles at Atsuma and Karin. The tentacles were laced with poison and Karin quickly used her Hi-Cure Dance on both herself and Atsuma. Raigar attacked the Golem, effectively slicing one of its tentacles off. Atsuma attacked forward and drove his fist into the creature's body.

The Golem opened its mouth and green slime sprang out from its mouth to hit Toya and Amber. Both men yelled as the poison seeped into their skin. Amber twirled his daggers in his hands before throwing them at the Golem. He then jumped forward and pulled the daggers out with a rough twist. Toya jumped back when the creature lashed out again. Raigar cut into the Golem one final time and the monster slumped to the ground. The Golem shivered a few times then fell still as its body dissolved away leaving behind the Golem Core.

"That was quite an impressive EX." Toya commented when the fight was over.

"Yeah that was pretty awesome." Atsuma grinned.

"When did you learn it?" Amber asked.

"I remember feeling a surge of power after the Queen of Ice..." he trailed off. Toya and Amber nodded their understanding.

"Let's move on." Raigar suggested.

"I wonder how many Golems were left behind after the war." Karin muttered.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and we won't run into anything else." Atsuma said helpfully.

"Always the optimist." Toya said with a smile.

"Quit that talking and let's go." Karin barked.

Amber made a guttural noise when Karin turned her back to them but he followed after her and Raigar. Atsuma and Toya stayed close together as they travelled through another tunnel until they came to a room with a metal ladder. Raigar led them up the ladder and onto a pathway into the forest.

The land around them seemed to be empty but at the same time Toya felt a deep uneasiness about this place. Since Yokohama he felt an uneasiness settling in his heart that was growing steadily. The pathway through the forest took them out onto a cobbled road that ran directly ahead of them towards the coast and the fork in the road.

Atsuma had never been out of Yokohama in his life and the land before him was like a place out of a fairytale. The green landscape was pure and untouched and there was an oddly shaped mountain that, according to Toya, was the landmark to Yokohama.

On either side of the cobbled road were fields that stretched as far as the eye could see. Karin and Raigar seemed unimpressed with the whole scene as they quickly walked along the pathway. Amber, like Atsuma, was taken by the sheer beauty of this part of the world. Toya, because he was from Kyoto City, had already seen this part of the world but he was still impressed by the simple tranquillity around him.

Eventually Atsuma and Amber had to start walking towards the fork at the other end of the cobbled road. According to Raigar there would be a river at the fork and all they had to do was follow that river until they reached the bridge.

After a few minutes of walking they reached the fork and Atsuma spotted a sign up ahead. To the west was Yokohama and to the east was Kyoto. They were almost home. Toya took the lead this time as he approached the bridge not far from the sign. He stopped however when he saw a group of Knights from London City standing at the entrance to the bridge. There was one man not dressed in the armour of the Knights.

"Are the charges set up?" he asked tersely.

"Yes Lord Ooka." One Knight replied. "But why are we destroying the bridge to Yokohama?"

"King Caliban doesn't want the Golems spreading into London. Thanks to those Yokohama idiots the Queen of Ice has been revived." Ooka scowled angrily. "How blow the bridge."

"Lord Ooka..." the Knight asked once the charges went off, completely destroying the bridge. "What if they're survivors in the city?"

"It won't matter. If anyone survived the Devil Golem's attack they're probably dead by now. Good riddance I say."

"My Lord!" the Knight gasped.

"You don't wish to speak ill of the dead?" Ooka laughed. "It doesn't matter. They're still dead."

"But my Lord..." the Knight stammered.

"Shut up." Ooka demanded. "If those Yokohama idiots had managed to keep their Devil Golem sealed then this wouldn't have happened." They deserved what they got."

"How dare you!" Atsuma screamed. He had stood and listened to this man but that last remark was too much.

"Who are you?" Ooka scowled at the boy.

"Don't you dare insult anyone from Yokohama!" Atsuma raged.

"Atsuma what are you doing?" Karin yelled.

"So Lady Karin is with you." Ooka crossed his arms.

"He's right though. You shouldn't speak ill of the dead." Toya spoke in an icy tone.

"Just who are you anyway?" Ooka demanded.

"We're from Yokohama." Amber snarled angrily. "You have no right to talk about them like that."

"I can talk anyway I like." Ooka laughed. "The Queen of Ice will no longer be a threat once the Emperor is revived."

"Ooka..." Raigar called. "You call the Yokohama people fools for not taking better care of the Devil Golem and yet you approve of Caliban's plan to revive the Emperor of Fire?"

"Unlike those idiots in Yokohama the King will be able to control the Devil Golem." Ooka proclaimed.

"No one can control a Devil Golem. It's just folly to try." Toya stated.

"I'm done talking to you." Ooka waved them off. "Go and serve Lady Karin like the good lap dog you are Raigar. Men, return to London City."

"What a fucking jerk." Amber hissed in outrage when Ooka and his men left.

"I can't believe they'd say those things about Yokohama." Atsuma murmured painfully.

"So how are we going to cross the river now?" Karin crossed her arms.

"Let's go down to the river bank." Toya suggested. "We could always swim across."

"Are you mad?" Karin's eyes went as big as saucers. "That water could be absolutely filthy for all you know."

"Nobody asked you to come." Amber bit out.

"Toya is correct. We must cross the river if you wish to reach Yokohama." Raigar interrupted.

"Let's go then." Atsuma ran along the small pathway leading down to the clear river.

The river bank was clear of any Golems thankfully and Atsuma could see ancient remains of statues long ago toppled. The head of the statue was in the water, one stone eye still visible above the crystal clear waves. It was a hot day so maybe the water would be warm.

Atsuma approached the bank's edge then eased into the water. The waves lapped around his body and a chill coursed up his skin. He gritted his teeth against the cold then fell into the water and began to swim along the bank. Toya shouted at him to swim until he reached the farthest bank across the river.

Atsuma coughed up water when he swallowed some of it. He gagged against the taste left in his mouth but he grinned when he spotted the bank. Swimming faster Atsuma reached the muddy bank and he pulled his cold body out of the river.

He heard the others swimming onto the bank and when they were gathered together Atsuma used his fire Enchantment to dry them off as best he could. Karin was muttering something about having to degrade herself by swimming in lakes while Raigar rolled his eyes. Amber and Toya were already walking up the slope towards the remains of the bridge they were supposed to have crossed.

"We should be able to reach Yokohama now." Toya pointed to a marble archway not far ahead.

"Do you think we'll find Makoto there?" Amber whispered.

"I hope so." Toya murmured then he started walking.

"Be on your guard. There could be more London Knights near the city." Raigar warned.

"The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can stop Caliban from reviving the Devil Golem." Karin interjected.

"I'll keep our promise Karin." Atsuma nodded.

"Good now let's get moving." The brunette took off after Toya.

"I really dislike that woman." Amber muttered darkly.

"But she's probably really nice." Atsuma pointed out.

Amber said nothing and instead followed Atsuma through the marble archway along with a silent Raigar. The archway led into a small white bridge that connected the small pathways along the cliff side.

If Toya remembered correctly from his studies there would be three small bridges and then a small slope that would take them down towards the docks of Yokohama City. The group passed through the first two archways and stopped when they came to the third one. Despite the sun shining down across the landscape and bathing the place in its warmth the area around the third bridge was bitterly cold.

"Is it me or is it really cold?" Karin chattered her teeth.

"This was how it was before the Queen of Ice attacked. Snow began to fall in the city." Toya explained.

"If it's snowing then that can only mean one thing." Amber muttered.

"Follow me..." Toya motioned for the others to follow him across the third bridge. As they walked through the bridge that saw a man standing at the other side.

"Excuse me..." Atsuma ran towards the man. "But are you from Yokohama?"

"No..." the man choked. He looked terrible and haggard. "But my friend lived in the city. I've been trying to find him but the place is crawling with Golems."

"Why don't you get help?" Amber asked.

"No one will come near the city anymore." The man replied.

"You shouldn't be around here. The Golems could start moving out of the city." Raigar said.

"I know...but if you're going down there please be careful. The place is just an icy wasteland now." The man sighed sadly.


	9. Frozen Wasteland

**Chapter Nine**

**Frozen Wasteland**

**Yokohama**

**The Docks**

When they crossed the final bridge and walked down the slope the three Yokohama students had to stop when they saw what had become of their precious home. The city was indeed a frozen wasteland. The water along the docks was thick with ice and the various ships were now trapped.

An iceberg blocked off entry into the other sections of the docks. Snow and ice covered the entrance into the city itself. Large spikes of thick ice stuck it in all directions from the heart of the city. From where he stood Toya could see the remains of the Enchant University. Large icicles were suspended from the school and dangled dangerously from above. The very grass was frosty around the docks and not even the sunshine could keep the group warm anymore.

The city looked like something out of a fairytale. Toya remembered the Yokohama fable of the Ice Witch. He had always like that story as a child. Sighing heavily he walked down towards the docks and then tentatively stepped onto the ice. The ice was so thick it didn't even crack under their combined weight.

Toya spotted a ship armed with an Ether Cannon that was pointed towards the iceberg. If luck was on their side the Cannon should still have some Ether left inside it to fire even a single shot. Toya made his way over to the ship while Raigar and Karin stayed behind to look out for any Golems in the area.

Atsuma and Amber followed after Toya onto the abandoned ship. The dark haired student felt bile rising in his throat when he saw the frozen form of people on the ship. Some of the men had tried to jump overboard only to become icy statues as soon as their feet left the ground.

Toya moved towards the front of the ship were the Ether Cannon was located and he quickly began looking over the controls. During one of the lectures given by Professor Kou the students had to understand the basics of Ether technology. He pushed a red button on the side of the weapon and stepped back when it began to power up.

"As soon as we reach the docks we'll go through the warehouse, we should be able to reach the University through the customs depot." Toya explained.

"Can we get moving already?" Karin yelled at the trio. "I'm freezing out here!"

"I'm surprised she can feel the cold." Amber mumbled.

"Be nice Amber." Atsuma admonished before he sighed deeply. "Let's go see the University."

"Do you think anyone could still be alive?" Amber muttered sadly.

"We'll find out soon enough." Toya breathed out.

They left the frozen ship behind and headed for the remains of the iceberg. The Ether Cannon had unleashed a thick beam of red light that sliced cleanly through the ice, effectively unblocking the entrance into the docking bays.

Raigar and Karin let Toya take through across the frozen water until they came to a large section of the dock that had once been a small lake. There was a ladder leading up to the flat walkway of the docks and the warehouses. That was the only entrance into the school now. They crossed the ice only to be stopped by a menacing roar.

"What the heck is that?" Atsuma balled his fists. There was a large Golem standing in front of the ladder. It had white fur all over its thick body and teeth the size of swords.

"I've never seen a Golem like it." Raigar mused.

"It looks like the Golems are attracted to Yokohama." Toya brought up his spear. "We'll have to defeat it if we wish to reach the school."

"This should be interesting." Karin tensed her muscles in her legs.

The white furred Golem attacked Atsuma first but the boy managed to avoid the blow from the clawed hand. Karin brought up her legs and delivered three successful kicks to the creature's lower body. Raigar swung his blade and sliced across the Golem's middle.

Before Toya could attack the beast raised his large fists and used its own Enchantment to attack. Shards of ice flew towards the group and knocked them back across the ice field. Atsuma bore the brunt of the attack and he gasped in pain. Because of their opposing elements the Golem could inflict better damage on Atsuma and vice versa.

Toya charged forward with his spear and slashed the Golem heavily across the chest. Amber used his own Enchantment next. He was a master in the field of Dark Enchantments and he brought both his daggers before him to used Hi-Dark Blade.

The Ice Golem howled as the blades cut into its flesh and Atsuma attacked again with Flare Blow. Karin raised her legs again and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the Golem that sent it flying backwards. Raigar used his sword to finish off the creature by slicing through its neck in one clean cut.

"Now that the Golem is dead can we move on?" Karin put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah let's get out of here." Atsuma shivered against the cold.

"I can't believe you did that!" a voice screamed from behind them.

"What the hell?" Amber gripped his blades. Behind them stood that crazy cowgirl from the festival.

"Yuki?" Atsuma gaped at her. "What are you doing here?"

"You know this kid?" Karin scoffed.

"That Golem was mine for the taking!" she yelled angrily. "I can't believe you destroyed it!"

"We had no choice." Toya said calmly.

"I'll get you all back for this!" Yuki screeched then she turned and ran back along the ice field.

"Is it me or is she stalking us?" Amber questioned.

"What a brat." Karin crossed her arms.

"Indeed but we do not have time for that now." Raigar said.

"Follow me to the warehouse." Toya motioned for the others to follow him up the ladder.

The group made it to the pathway above the ice and a large frozen door lay partly open on the other side of the walkway. Toya slipped in through the door and scanned the immediate area. It was bitterly cold inside the warehouse.

Toya could see his breath forming into ice crystals. Shivering he walked through the warehouse and looked around for another exit. He saw a metal lift that could take them up to the second floor. After taking the small lift up to the next floor Atsuma saw another door that was slightly open. Light was spilling in through the crack.

The silver haired boy slowly entered the customs area and looked around the place. Boxes and crates were piled up and icicles hung off the ceiling and windows. Rubbing his arms Atsuma walked through the small room until he came to a door marked with an EXIT sign.

He heard the others following close behind him and he pushed the cold door open. Sunlight spilled across the floor and freezing cold wind blasted into the room. Atsuma felt his teeth chattering against the cold.

The group were standing under an arch at the other side of the Trade District. Atsuma could see the school from where he was standing. It looked like an ice palace, somehow beautiful in its sadness. Taking a deep breath Atsuma walked from under the arch and made his way down the steps into the main square.

He didn't have time to reach the centre of the square when four Golems appeared out of thin air. They were female creatures wearing blue dresses with ice and snow dripping from their snow white limbs. The one in the middle sneered at Atsuma.

"What are these things?" Karin gritted her teeth against the cold.

"Minions of the Queen of Ice." Raigar stated. "It would be the most logical explanation."

"I agree with Raigar." Toya nodded. "The Queen must be here then."

"In that case..." Atsuma cracked his knuckles. "Get out of our way you overgrown popsicles."

"I don't think you should piss them off." Amber gulped when the three females snarled and raised their icy hands.

"Who cares?" Atsuma cried. "Let's take them out already!"

"Our Queen wishes for you to die." The Ice Golem snarled. "We will obey her."

"Golems commanding Golems? How is that even possible?" Karin gulped loudly.

She didn't get her answer because Atsuma attacked the nearest Ice Golem with rapid punching attacks. Toya dodged an icicle coming his way then slashed the Golem in half with his spear. Karin and Raigar both attacked the third Golem and she went down quickly under the dual assault.

Atsuma cried out when ice hit him in the torso and sent him back from the battle. Amber lunged forward and drove his twin daggers through the neck of the first Golem to appear. Her body fell to the icy ground with a resounding thump. Toya tossed a Curing Powder towards Atsuma before turning back and taking care of the last Golem.

"That wasn't so bad." Amber shrugged.

"Let's get to the school before more of them turn up." Toya ran towards a steel door across the square.

"Where will this take us?" Karin asked.

"Through the customs depot and then we should have a clear run into the school." Toya replied.

"What if we should find the Queen of Ice?" Raigar asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Amber muttered. "But either way we have to find that icy bitch."

"Let's not waste anymore time here then." Atsuma followed Toya into the warehouse.

They ran into the freezing cold building and down a flight of metal steps that was covered in a thick coat of ice and snow. After walking down a small corridor lined with boxes and icicles the group stopped at a door with an EXIT sign above it.

After pushing open the door Toya stepped out into the harsh sunlight and stared at the ruins of the school. There was a small piece of metal connecting the customs building to the school and it acted as a small bridge. The school itself stood as silent as a tomb.

"I hope we're not making a big mistake." Karin murmured.

No one said anything else but the atmosphere was thick with tension as they walked along the bridge and towards the doors into the school.


End file.
